True Hate
by Canadian Redundancy in the Flesh
Summary: Love is the bond that ties us to sanity, but he's lost that bond and anythig that resembles it long ago. when that bond of love for him begins to rebuild,his life starts to take a ride like none he's ever experienced........
1. Chapter 1: The crossing of paths

**True hate**

_Alright, before I get started, I need to explain a few things:_

_One: To those who have read my previous story, it is now off the site and this is a MAJOR re-write of it. Anything you have read in my other one is now officially nonexistent. Every detail is gone. So any differences you will find in this story are completely intentional._

_Two: I don't give a rat's ass if you flame me or not, cause I'm not a sensitive person. (I've seen things that would make other people wince, and I didn't even blink)_

_Three: I don't own Teen Titans, 'cause if I did, then I would be writing the screenplays, not fics._

_Four: Any relations you may find to other people's fics in any way, shape, or form is COMPLETELY coincidental, and is not plagiarism._

_Five: Anything written in italics that isn't at the beginning or end of a chapter is a flashback._

_Well, that's all, so start reading!_

**Chapter 1: The crossing of paths**

"Oh shit!"

Brian ducked and rolled to avoid a blow that would have surely taken off his head if it had connected. He quickly regained his feet and stood behind the bear. It was a very large, very angry, very violent mother grizzly bear.

It wasn't his fault that he had walked out of his cabin to find himself between the mother bear and it's year-old cub. Definitely not his fault.

The bear roared and turned around. It charged at him after slight hesitation. Brian jumped out of harm's way.

It wasn't his fault, but it was his problem.

Another charge sent him jumping into the open door of his cabin. He quickly shut it and barred the door shut with a two by six piece of timber he had cut for exactly this purpose. The door bent with the force of the bear slamming into it, but it held.

He took a quick look around his small cabin and took the weapon he had been looking for off of a rack that was made of two nails drove into the wall. It was a Winchester 73, also better known as the gun that won the west. He checked the tubular magazine to make sure that it was loaded with the lethal bullets. It was filled to maximum capacity.

**_I'll give that griz somethin' to chew on. _**He thought as he strode confidently towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get him!" Robin yelled for what felt like the hundredth time. He and his team had been in pursuit of a man that had somehow broken into the tower and stolen control freak's remote, and now the chase had brought them a few kilometers north of the city that they called home.

The man entered the stretch of forest that extended to the horizon. The team stopped at the edge with Robin.

"What…now?" Beastboy panted.

"Well, we'll have to follow him" Robin said.

"WHAT! In these woods? That's suicide!" Cyborg objected.

"Would you rather he gets away with the remote?" Raven pointed out to him.

The look of hostility on Cyborg's face vanished instantly.

"Come on, we're wasting time" Robin said as he rushed into the dark brush.

-----------------------------------------------

Hours later, they were still losing the pursuit; all they could go by was the crashing of the brush in front of them and the taunts of their target. Raven swore that she could hear a gunshot somewhere in the distance, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't fly, same with starfire, because the bush was just too thick. Robin called a halt.

"Do you hear that?" He told the others. They strained their ears.

They heard a dog barking furiously, then: "Dumb dog" And then the high pitched whining of a hound. It was coming from just probably fifty feet ahead. They ran as fast as they could until they reached a clearing, then they stared at was in it.

There was a log cabin sitting on the other side of it. They could see an animal skin drying on one wall and there was a smoking fire closer to them that was apparently making jerky out of strips of fresh meat. Over to one side, they saw a basset hound lying on the ground, whining, and their target standing over it.

The door to the cabin burst open and a handsome person with long blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail and clad in buckskin pants and a buckskin vest rushed out. The part that scared them was that the person was wielding what looked like a rifle that you would see in the old western movies.

And, judging by the look on his face, he was not happy at all to have visitors.

_There, chapter one. Hope you liked it, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: first friends in a long time

**Chapter 2: first friends in a long time**

Brian stared at the strange group in front of him, and then his eyes shot to the side, eyeing the man who had just kicked his dog. The man just stood there. Brian made a mental note of him and strode to meet the party of six.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The figure walked closer to them. He didn't appear threatening, that is, not counting the fact that he was holding a lethal firearm, but at least it wasn't trained at them, and that was a big relief to the titans, because they had the feeling that this was not a person to mess with.

When he was six feet in front of them, he stopped. And then they could see some more details that they had missed.

The first detail came to them as a shock; the person couldn't be older than sixteen! But he looked old somehow; his face was handsome, yet weathered. His eyes were icy blue, and his face was set in something of a half glare. Raven had the feeling that when he was glaring fully at someone, it would make a grown man wet his pants. A large hunting knife was sheathed at his belt and a quiver full of arrows was on his back, worn backpack style with the double straps. A longbow was in a case that was apparently attached to the quiver and they swore that they could see two medieval sword hilts protruding from the other side of the quiver. What looked like a revolver hung from his belt and a large sheath knife accompanied it. Whoever he was, he was armed to the teeth.

"Uhhhhh, who's this dude?"

"I dunno, why don't you talk to him and find out?" Robin answered, pushing Beastboy forward.

"Uh, hello, Me. Beastboy. Who. You?"

**_What the fuck is this little person talking about? Just because I look like a native doesn't mean that I'm illiterate. _**He thought.

"You know, I don't appreciate stereotypes" Brian answered coldly. BB looked dumbstruck and slightly embarrassed. Robin moved forwards.

"Uh, pardon my French, but… Who the ruddy hell are you?"

"You know, to tell the truth, I don't really know"

"No, I mean your name"

"Oh, Brian Fletcher"

"Fletcher?" BB piped up from the back, eyeing the fletching on Brian's arrows. (Fletching is the feathers that keep the arrow stable in flight.)

"You got a problem?" Brian growled.

"No, not at all" Said Beastboy, shrinking away.

"Good, because I've got enough people who hate me. Anyway…" Brian said, returning his gaze to Robin.

"Anyway what?"

"What year is it?"

"2007"

"Nine years… is that all it's been?"

"Sorry, didn't catch that last part" Raven said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, why don't you come inside?" He said, waving a hand towards the cabin.

The thief, sensing a time for escape, turned and ran. It was the last move he ever made.

In the time it took to blink, Brian had dropped the rifle and pulled the longbow out of its case and nocked an arrow. Another blink of an eye and the arrow flew towards the would-be escapee. The razor sharp broadhead flew into his neck and a horrible cracking sound resonated across the clearing. The arrow had passed clean through the neck, severing the spinal cord along the way. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. The bloody arrow flew into the tree in front of the convict. Brian turned towards the group.

"Sorry you had to see that, but I think you might want this" He said and the remote flew, apparently of its own accord, into Robin's hand. "Well, come in, lets talk" Brian said, the rifle flying back into one hand while the other put the bow away. And, without any hesitation, turned around and walked to the cabin he had called home for nine years. "Come, Cujo" He said to the basset hound and it got up and trotted at his heels.

Their curiosity aroused, the Titans followed, but very carefully, for they had just seen this person commit murder.

They had no idea about who this person was, and that was the good thing. Because Brian's past told a rather disturbing tale, and Brian didn't kmow if they could stand to hear it.

_Et voila, chapter two please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Almost the entire story

**Chapter 3: Almost the entire story**

They walked into the cabin behind Brian. It looked pretty cozy, with a bed in one corner and a pit in the middle that still had a fire burning in it. A coat of arms hung on one wall, there were no windows. Brian moved behind them and barred the door with a massive wooden beam. Seeing the look on their faces, he told them that it was a habit and he had no intention on hurting them. He then walked to a nail in the wall next to his bed and took off the entire quiver assembly, swords and all. He hung it on the nail.

"Well, let's not stand here like a statue, let's talk" Brian said as he sat down beside the fire.

The others sat down around the fire, making a complete circle around it.

"Okay… I've got some questions for you Brian" Robin told him a few seconds later.

Brian pulled the hunting knife from his belt and took a small square stone out of a pouch. He began sharpening the blade. "Shoot away" He said.

"Alright, where did you get these weapons?"

"Which ones?"

"The swords are no replica, they are old, same goes for the guns, the rifle was in use two hundred years ago and that revolver is going out of service as we speak"

"Oh, my colt peacemaker?"

An embarrassed look came across Robin's face. "Oops, I didn't know it was that model. I stand corrected. That revolver was in service earlier than the rifle. Can you just tell us where you got these?"

Brian looked up from his knife. "Okay, my family is from Scotland. These swords are a family heirloom that belonged with the coat of arms, but I decided to put them to work instead of letting them sit on the wall behind the coat. And the rifle Belonged to my uncle, he's dead now, by the way. He gave it to my father. And I ended up with it. And the pistol always belonged to my father; I just got a hold of it"

"What do you mean, 'got a hold of it'?" Raven asked.

"I'm seventeen now, I ran away from home when I was eight. I came and lived here"

"When you were eight!" Beastboy blurted out.

"Yeah, and I have no regrets. Anyway, two years ago, I came back to my house to find it abandoned, with all the stuff still inside. That is why I have all this stuff now. And I'm thankful. Because when I was first gone, I only had an axe, knife, and a little bit of water."

"You know, we don't recall there being any missing persons report on the news, how can we believe your story? Your mother would have called the police" Robin said thoughtfully.

"My mother died when I was five."

"What about your father?"

Brian looked up again from his knife, his eyes shining with hatred. "I don't want to talk about him"

"Why not?" Beastboy asked, but Brian gave him a look that told him to steer this conversation into safer waters.

'So you've lived here for nine years?" Robin asked.

"Not in this cabin, no. I lived in a pine tipi until two years ago, but then I had the supplies to make a comfortable living, that's also when I met Cujo, here. He was a stray; he's still a puppy, technically"

At the sound of his name, the small basset looked up from its nap. It soon laid its head down and went back into a deep slumber.

"Pine tipi?"

"Yeah, you make a tipi frame out of trees, and then use spruce boughs as shingles to build up the sides. It's quite comfy…" A reminiscent look came across his face. He placed the knife back in its sheath and picked up the rifle. He began to disassemble it, cleaning with a rag.

"Why did you run away?" Raven asked after a moment's silence.

"Because im different"

"Define different"

He looked up from the weapon. "In a crowded room I feel alone. And other things. I can do what other people can't. Im not normal, my dad never failed to remind me… I don't want to talk about him, okay? Don't ask me what he did. I like it here, there's nobody to push you around."

Cujo looked up at the door, the fur on his neck raised, a low growl issuing from his throat. Everyone turned to watch. Then, behind the barred door a sound came, it was a straight 'woof', not a bark, but something sounding like a gruff exhalation of air. Brian looked down at the disassembled rifle in his lap, then to the door.

"That's a bear" He said. And, before anybody could top him, he grabbed a sword from the quiver harness. The blade was four feet long, with a hilt meant for two hands. "You guys had better go, I've got some things to do" He finished, nodding towards the door.

In the tower…

Brian had began to fight the bear as the titans made their escape. They never stood around waiting to see who won, but they had the feeling that the human had been the victor. They were surprised at how deftly Brian had wielded the blade.

Later, that evening, Robin cornered Raven in the hall.

"Hey, Rae, got a minute?"

"No"

"Well, I've got a question, and you're answering"

"I'm-"

"Did you levitate that remote?"

"What?"

"Did you levitate it?"

"No, it wasn't glowing, so it wasn't me"

She then shut the door in his face, leaving him to ponder who had made the remote fly into his hand, although he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

Meanwhile, in her room, Raven was meditating. A little voice intruded upon the tranquility of the dark room.

"He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

"What?"

"I said, he's pretty cute, eh?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking 'bout"

"I don't know who you're talking about, and I don't want to know"

"I suppose he would be cuter if he wasn't such a cold blooded killer and not so serious"

It took a second to realize that the voice was in her head.

**_Happy? Why are you talking about him?_**

_**You know, im in your head, a part of you, remember?**_

_**I don't know why you keep thinking about him**_

_**It's you that's thinking about him, I'm just being optimistic**_

A new voice appeared in her head.

_**Oh, take your optimism and shove it, happy. You know he isn't interested in you, he's a cold blooded killer, you saw the arrow snap the guy's neck like a carrot, you know he's not exactly a ladies man.**_

_**Still, he's pretty cute…**_

_**WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! IM TRYING TO THINK!**_

_**Think about him, you mean.**_

**_Shut up, just both of you shut up. _**Raven told two of her few emotions.

_Alright, I just realized something: Brian is a lot like legolas, I mean think about it. Long blond hair, longbow, dual swords, quick reflexes… ETC. I just want you all to know that legolas wasn't on my mind when my character lodged an arrow in my brain, causing me to build up the details of him and this story. So that's out of my system. Please tell me what you think of my story. I want my faults ripped up viciously, so I can change them for the next chapter. Take no prisoners and know no boundaries when it comes to the criticism!_

_Cody Brien A.K.A: Twitch_

_Au Revoir!_


	4. Chapter 4: Fights picked and blood shed

**Chapter 4: Fights picked and blood about to shed**

Brian had just finished smelting. He had taken a titanium plate that he had salvaged from the house and melted it down in his hottest fire he had ever created. The result was two blades. In finer detail, they had a black hilt. (Brian had used charcoal to achieve the effect; he applied it when the blades were in their final shape, but still red hot) He had left them on a log stump to let them cool. The blades themselves were probably only one and a half feet long. The hilts had no hand guard, and were five inches long. They looked very ornate, If he did say so himself.

He had also begun work on the sheaths. He had taken bear hide from his most recent kill, and shaved all the hair off with his hunting knife. He then made them in the shape of a scabbard, and sewn them together with strands of his hair. (It's very long, remember?) Now that the blades were finished, he had one last thing to do. Tan the hides.

He had taken bear fat and the brains of a beaver and pounded them both into a paste. Then he slowly spread the paste over the sheaths, leaving them glossy on the outside. When the paste dried, it would make the leather as stiff as wood, with the gloss still remaining. That was also how he had made the bow case and quiver, and they looked like they were made by a professional.

**_That's because I am a professional_**. He thought.

Soon the blades had cooled enough to touch, and he inspected the pair of identical blades for deformities and faults.

He could find none.

He took them inside his cabin and laid the twin scabbards in the sun to dry. Soon, he would have a new weapon that would be wielded with greater speed than the swords. He didn't know why he was obsessed with weapons; he just preferred to have something to defend himself effectively with.

**_I look like a native and a knight._** He thought to himself as he went into his home to sharpen them and take a nap afterwards.

He never noticed the robotic drone that watched him silently from above.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two dark figures watched the large screen in front of them. Their target had just finished making what looked like twin blades and had gone off into his cabin.

"What do you want him for?" One person said.

"I want him back" Slade answered. "Assemble your troops; I want you to bring him to me. Alive if possible, dead… dead will do, but I would prefer him alive"

"Yes, yes, I can do that" The second person said, eyeing the screen with deep hate. Eyeing where Brian used to be.

"Well, do it!"

"Yes, of course" The shadowy figure said, running from the room as quick as he can.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have massive movements of Slade's forces detected" Raven said, sitting in front of a computer screen.

"What? Where?" Robin asked, instantly interested.

"Somewhere north of here, about fifty miles"

"I don't get it, why aren't they in the city?"

"I don't know, but it still means something bad, we'd better go investigate"

"Yeah, we'd better, alert the others, we're gonna get moving in a couple of minutes" He said, rushing to the T-Ship

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian had just finished honing his twin blades to razor sharpness. He had also decided to call them his black knives, due to the black titanium hilts. (The charcoal isn't the hilt, it just is rubbed on it, because of the heat, it had fused to the metal and won't rub off, either) And because they looked somewhat like Legolas's white knives, although he had just noticed. He now had been snoring for about twenty minutes when Cujo had started barking furiously outside.

Annoyed, he shouldered his quiver harness, which had been changed, the black knives replaced the two swords on it, and one sword hung at his belt. It was much better because he had less pressure on his back, and he preferred the knives there, because he couldn't easily draw them from his belt, but he could always hang a sword on the belt and easily reach it. He also grabbed the rifle. (He had finished cleaning it after he had gutted the bear and stretched out its hide to dry.) He checked the tubular magazine to see how loaded it was, it was full of the lethal bullets. He cocked the rifle and headed outside, wondering what he would find.

He found nothing, but Cujo was still barking like mad, Brian looked where Cujo was barking, and he still didn't see-

A sudden movement in the bush caught his attention. He raised the stock to his shoulder, taking aim down the barrel. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you recognize this place?" Cyborg said, looking out of his cockpit

"Yeah, isn't this the way we took to Brian's?" Beastboy answered. Although the other team members had their doubts, but when the landscape below them changed to an endless sea of conifers, they knew where they were headed.

And Robin had a slight idea why the Robots were here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, whoever it is, come out of there, I have a bullet aimed at your head, if you don't come out on the count of five… Then you'll find out how much kick this rifle has"

Whatever it was in the bush didn't give any inclination that it had heard him, it just stayed where it stood.

"One…" He closed one eye.

"Two…" His finger tightened around the crescent shape of the trigger.

"Three…" His feet moved apart, to give him a more stable position to fire. "Come on buddy, you can't possibly think I'm joking" He said under his breath.

"Four…" His arm holding the trigger moved slightly away from his body.

"FIVE!" He yelled. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he fired. The blast of the rifle seemed to shatter the silence, killing everything in the vicinity. Even Cujo had stopped barking. He cocked the rifle again, and looked down the barrel. When he was sure that nothing else was in the immediate vicinity, he let the rifle fall to his side and went to see what he had killed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Beastboy asked the rest of the group.

"No, what did you hear?" Robin answered

"I swear I heard a gunshot"

"We must be getting close…" Robin said under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian treaded carefully into the woods; he found what he had shot about twenty feet into the bush. It turned out to be a robot. Its head was gone. An ornate s was on its chest. Horrified, Brian ran back into the clearing, He was horrified because of what he had found.

**_Calm the fuck down, just because it was wearing a uniform doesn't mean it's a-_**

He looked around. He then saw hundreds of the same types of robots enter the clearing.

**_Soldier_** He finished. He raised the rifle, but there were too many targets, and they were walking slowly towards him. He fired off a few rounds, causing many of the robots to get a hole in their chests.

And the world around him exploded into motion, with the Soldiers racing towards him, the rifle was useless now, they were too close. He dropped it and drew his Black Knives. They were wonderfully light in his hands. A new sense overcame him, rage.

**_If they think they're gonna touch me, they've got another thing coming. _**He thought as he unleashed Cujo, who raced to the nearest safe place, which turned out to be the cabin. The dog seemed eternally thankful that he had left the door ajar. Brian turned around, he was completely surrounded, but, to his surprise, he didn't care.

He would kill them all, if he had to.

_Sorry that I had to leave you hanging on that, and sorry that this chapter is slightly short, but… it's all planned out. Thanks to my reviewers, and please review!_

_Twitch_


	5. Chapter 5: new friends and old

**Chapter 5: New Friends and old enemies**

Brian was all but a born killer, he could kill without remorse, but he didn't relish in it, he just did what he had to do.

And now was a good time to start killing. Because it was kill or be killed, and he intended to live. So it was a battle to the death, well, robots can't be killed, because they technically weren't alive. But he could still plunge a blade into them.

He took one look at the regiment massed before him and bolted into his cabin, where he barred the door. He was not ready for this fight, not yet…

The door shook as the robots ran into it. But it held, at least, it will hold… for about ten minutes.

He ran towards his wooden bed. (Which is more like a cot) And pulled out a large box from under it. It was about three feet long and one foot wide. And two feet high.

He pushed open the lid and pulled out the contents, placing them on the bear hide covers. They were: Dozens of extra arrows, his two handed sword's twin, an extra bow, an axe, a hatchet and a length of parachute cord. He then climbed up into the rafters of his cabin after tying all of the new items together with the rope. He cut a large hole in the roof using his sword. He climbed back down and threw the items up on the roof. He walked to one wall which was completely covered by a rack holding spears. About twenty in all. He grabbed the rifle off of his bed and slung it over his shoulder. (It has one of those straps) He then turned to the spears.

He hauled them all up, two by two. He had just pushed a large piece of wood over the hole to seal the cabin when the door came crashing down. (Brian is now up on the roof and Cujo is still in the cabin, cowering under the bed.

He drew his longbow and nocked an arrow. He aimed down into the sea of grey below him and released. He realized that he didn't need to aim so carefully because there were so many of them.

Flit…Flit…Flit…Flitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflit!

The air was thick with arrows. The razor sharp edges tearing into the thin aluminum skin of Slade's infantrymen. His quiver was spent. He reached down and refilled it with another load of arrows. (Authors note, he made all of these arrows because he never knew when he would need spares, also… he was bored. Same goes with the spears, got bored and made weapons)

Flitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflit!

Another handful of arrows.

Flitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflit!

Another handful.

Flitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflitflit!

He stopped, he only had one quiver load left, and he intended to save them. He looked down to see the damage that he had done. At least half of the force was dead. This was good. He stopped and counted the remaining numbers.

**_About 70 left, that's good. _**

He looked at his spears.

**_20 spears, not good. _**

He checked his cartridge pouch.

**_30 shells, not good. Even if I use all of my ranged weapons, I'll still have twenty left, and that could be a hassle._**

As if on cue, about one hundred more soldiers joined the first wave.

**_Oh, shit. Well, I'm gonna use these spears and meet them face to face. If I die… then I can't be sorry, because most of my life has been shit anyway._**

Soon, almost too soon, he ran out of spears.

**_Maybe I should give them some bullets…_**

Before he could do anything, the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. It took him a second to realize that they were burning the cabin down. They were forcing his to fight them in melee. He put his bow in its case on the harness and tucked the hatchet in his belt. He slung the rifle so the strap came down from his left shoulder and went to his right side. It was snug and secure. He threw the extra sword into the crowd, along with the axe, reached behind him and drew the black knives, all one and ½ feet of them, hefted them in his hands, and jumped to meet his quarry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I see some smoke" Cyborg pointed out, and sure enough, there was a black column of smoke rising very far off in the distance.

**_He can't be dead; I just know it _**Robin thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian began cutting through their ranks like a hot knife through butter, his twin blades were just a flash of silver, and then his target would be on the ground, looking at the other half of their body.

"Is that all you've got to throw at me! I'm not even sweating!" He jeered as he cut, and cut, and cut…

A howl of pain came from the burning cabin; it was the howl of a dog.

"Cujo's in there, you assholes!" he yelled as he mowed his way to his home. The door was no longer there, so he gained easy access to the interior. He freed the dog, which was trapped by some rubble, and sheathed his black knives. He drew the two handed sword from his belt, (Just for the sake of details, it looks a lot like the sword Aragorn always uses, with a grip for two hands, but it can be wielded with one) and ran back out into the fray, slashing with a feral rage at anything that came within the reach of his three foot long double edged blade.

**_They attacked me, they deserve to die. _**He said to himself as he moved them down as easily as shooting a bulls-eye target at point blank range with his bow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans stared incredulously at the scene below them. A lone figure was easily killing all of the forces that Slade had dispatched. A figure with long blond hair tied into a ponytail. A figure that was in the same clearing that Brian lived in.

Robin circled around, trying to find a clear spot to land, it wasn't too hard, because there was almost no bots left, all of them had fallen to Brian's blade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian stared at the last of his foes, a bot that was smart enough to start running away. He sheathed his sword and drew his longbow. He reached behind him and drew an arrow. He nocked it, drew the string, and took careful aim…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titan's watched the last robot fall, an arrow dead center in the back of its head. Robin emitted a low whistle as he took in the scene of carnage that lay before him.

**_He did all this? I doubt even the five of us could dispatch all of those units so quickly… He would make a good ally… a very strong ally… and we'd better make him one soon, because I bet Slade is already trying to get to him. _**

"Uh, guys? Can I talk to you all alone?" He said to his team. They all walked behind the ship. They all agreed to what Robin had proposed.

"Great, so it's settled then, I'll go talk to him." He said, striding towards the person who was standing in the clearing, his back turned on him. When he reached Brian, he put a hand on his shoulder; Brian whirled around in surprise, drawing his black knives as he turned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian stared at Robin, he didn't even notice the ship, all he had noticed was the chaos that had become this clearing. Seeing Robin, and not another soldier, Brian sheathed the twin blades. Then his eyes took on a weary look, all of a sudden, Brian looked very old.

"Hey, Brian, how would you like to join our team?"

Elsewhere…

"Goddamnit all to hell! I won't tolerate failure of this magnitude, he was one person, how could you fail!" Slade yelled in the man's face.

"How was I supposed to know he had such power?"

"I asked for him alive. I want him BACK! I want him back into my service, and now, thanks to your obsolete troops, he is now in the service of the titans!"

"Sorry" The man mumbled.

Slade drew a long, curved katana out of a small closet near them. He tossed the katana into the second person's arms.

"I can't have him alive now, so kill him. And if you fail me, you'll be very sorry indeed" Slade uttered in a threatening tone.

_Please review! Sorry if this chappie seems to be of less quality than the others._

_Twitch_


	6. Chapter 6: memories

**Chapter 6: memories that never faded.**

"Hello?" Raven called into the open doorway. She got no answer.

**_He must have gone for a walk_**

She stared at the interior of the room. There was a cot in one corner, (One of the frame and canvas type) a desk in the other. A window was over the head of the bed. A laptop sat on the desk. A Winchester 73 repeating rifle was hung on a shelf above the desk, a quiver that had two small sheaths attached to one side of the leather container, a bow case on the other. The sheaths contained Brian's most prized weapons: The twin blades that he had forged out of titanium himself. The hilts were about five inches in length and they had a blade that was one and a half feet long. The hilts were colored black and the blades of both were sharper than his eyes. A sword was hung on a peg in the wall by its scabbard. It was an old medieval two handed sword. Its twin was hung just beside it. There was no sign of the colt .45 revolver. He must have had it in its holster on his belt when he left the tower. The only other thing in the room was a barrel in its own corner, it contained hundreds of spare arrows that Brian had pulled from his foes after his battle, and he also had made many more after he began living in the tower.

**_I can't believe that a seventeen year old lives in this room, it's just so clean and there's no electronics, except for the laptop._**

It was then that she saw that the screen on the laptop was on. Curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the small computer. It was on Microsoft word, and there was a lot written in the document. She looked behind her, checking to make sure that nobody was in the vicinity, and began to read.

**THIS IS MY PERFECT LIE**

**BLAISE FLETCHER**

_That is my real name, if people knew it; they would surely hunt me down and kill me, so I changed it to Brian after the incident._

_The day is May 16, 2006. I have finally been accepted back into society, although I am beginning to think about going back to what's left of my cabin and rebuild it. I just don't understand city people. Beastboy and Cyborg please themselves with temporary pleasures, such as music and video games. They've asked me to join them_ _the arcade. I turned them down, it's just that shooting little lasers at ridiculous things on a screen is just foolish, I've had to shoot real bullets at real things coming to kill me, little games are just so foolish when you stop and think of them. Raven's got her priorities straight, she keeps to herself. I've learned the hard way not to put my trust in other people. But she needs to learn that life is a highway, if you don't stick your head out of the truck window and look around, then you miss everything that there is to see. My life has been shit, but I've seen basically everything there is to see, embarrassment, hate, trust, mistrust, pain, and not knowing what to do with what life you have left. _

_There are many things that I have not told my new teammates, and I do not wish to tell them, for they would not believe me and it would probably cause me to put a hole in the wall at the thought of what people have done to me. I have no feelings for others; love is just a word, nothing more. I like my solitude, and because of it, I am either in my room or out in the woods several kilometers to the north. I walk there, as it is the most reliable way of getting around. _

_I grew up in a small town several kilometers south of where I lived in the bush and several kilometers north of jump city. It's a little place called Wyattson. I don't know that population, as I have been away for so long. But I guess it is around twenty thousand. _

_It feels slightly foolish for me to write all this, but I fear that if I don't, then I might go mad. My past is way too horrific for me to answer here, although I'm trying to live with it. _

_Many people who knew this probably would think that my life was hard, but its not. Falling is easy, it's getting back up that's the hard part. And now I'm trying to get back up, and I must admit that it's hard._

_Gonna go, I think I'll go meditate to think about things._

_BF_

That was it, that was all that was written so far, but Raven still thought that it was enough. She heard footsteps from the floor above and heard them heading for the stairs. She quickly bolted out of the room and raced down the hall, she turned the corner…

And ran straight into Blaise, or Brian, as they all knew him by.

"Where's the fire?" he said from the ground.

His attire had changed; he had changed out of his buckskins and traded them for faded jeans and a chain mail shirt. His moccasins were replaced by steel toed boots. His knife and revolver were on his belt, and he had cut his hair down to shoulder length. His eyes were crossed because of the impact. Raven didn't answer him as she got to her feet and ran in the direction of her room, when she got there, she shut the door as quickly as possible.

"Well, how considerate" He said as he got to his feet. He walked into his room, and plopped down on the cot and fell asleep. Even though it was only 3:00 PM, he was sleeping like a rock.

_Absolutely sorry that this is so short and that it took so long, but high school has its own needs and I have to go to football practice every day, so I don't have much time, and it doesn't help that I was grounded off the computer. So now we're looking into Blaise's past. Interesting. _


	7. Chapter 7: Numuntaille

**Chapter 7: Numuntaille**

The scientists set up the radar dish. The camp was small, barely enough to accommodate the five of them. They were stationed far north of jump city. They were planning to set up a research grounds for the wildlife in the woods. They went as far as they could go while trying to stay close to urbanization. There were about seven in all, seven scientists, half of which didn't even want to be there. Joseph sat on a large boulder, the team's rifle in his arms. He stared intently into the bush, he had just seen something large off in the bush, and he was trying to find it again, hoping that he would sight it again.

"Hey, Joe! Could use a hand here!" Bruce yelled as he tried to single-handedly raise a large main tent.

Joe sighed and left the boulder to help his friend.

He never saw the eyes boring into his back as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise had just finished his walk and was now snoozing on his cot. Cujo was snoring at his feet. Blaise had just finished making two more weapons for his use. One was a metal baseball bat that he had welded some spikes onto; the other was something like a foot long heavy metal spike, attached on the blunt end by a long length of rope. Blaise could throw the spike easily over a hundred feet. It was at its most accurate at fifty feet. Blaise never really slept, he just took naps at three hour intervals in the day, so he could be up all night on watch duty.

He awoke with a start, he swore that he heard something else in the room, but a quick glance and a silent moment to hear told him otherwise, he was very alone in his room. He tried to get back to his heavy doze, but his mind just refused to shut down.

"Oh, to hell with it, I'm getting up" He muttered as he sat up and climbed out of the cot. He put on the chain mail shirt that he always wore now, and put on some socks so he could slip on the steel toed boots that had replaced the moose hide moccasins. (Just for a note; He sleeps with his jeans on. so do I, come to think about it)

He shouldered the quiver harness and left for the roof, muttering a tired hello to his teammates as he passed them in the common area. Once on the open roof, he stared out to watch the sun as it began to finish its journey across the orange sky. He went into a handstand, his back to the stairs. His eyes closed and his mind went blank. When he meditated, it wasn't the same as everyone thought meditating was, with the crossed legs and all. His hands went from open to closed, and he was standing on the knuckles of his fists. Then his fingers curled out from the fist, and then he stood on both index fingers. Then one hand moved behind his back. The arrows fell out of the quiver, as did the bow from the case, and the black knives from the sheaths, but even he could not change gravity. His shoulder length blond hair fell in front of his eyes, and he seemed unattached from the world for a while.

At least until his finger gave out twenty minutes later and he fell painfully onto the concrete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe looked at the camp, it looked pretty decent. They had all just finished their dinner (canned beans and some wild meat) and were about to retire. Joe was just about to step into the tent when the bushes to his right started crashing and something very large was heard sprinting towards the tent. Joe panicked and ran away from the tent, forgetting that his friends were inside. Seconds later he heard tearing canvas, and, coming right after, sudden screams of agony that were almost instantly silenced. Then a new tearing sound came from what remained of the tent. Joe knew it was tearing flesh.

He stumbled and he tripped, hitting his head on the radio. H grabbed it and turned onto the first frequency that had something on the other side. Whatever it was out there had finished ripping the tent and the remains of the people inside it and was running towards him. He couldn't see it in the inky darkness, but he sure as hell heard it. And it was fucking close.

"HELP!" He screamed into the receiver before something grabbed him by the ankle and started to pull him back towards the dead fire and the thrashed tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was sitting at the desk in front of the computer, he was just about to dose off (he didn't get that long of a nap) when the radio crackled to life.

"HELP!" The radio shouted into his face before falling deathly silent.

"Fuck sleep, I'm wide awake now" He said as he began to trace the call

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you know where the call came from, Brian?" Robin asked Blaise ten minutes later

"Hey, if you don't believe me, check the computer" he answered as he headed towards his room

Five minutes later, Blaise was ready to leave, as was robin and raven.

"You sure those three can handle charge of this place?" Blaise said as he climbed into the left wing compartment.

"Yes, they won't freak out, nor will they throw a party, I hope"

"Okay, just checking" Blaise said as he adjusted his hand and a half sword on his belt

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not a pretty way to go" Blaise said, looking at the wreckage of the camp. Using a small penlight, he inspected a severed limb, focusing on the bloody end. "Hey, Rob, this wasn't cut, this leg was ripped right off"

Robin walked to where Blaise was squatting. "What the hell could do this? Bear?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, take a look at this, this was grabbed and pulled apart. See the ends? They're thinner and longer than the rest of the appendage, this was grabbed on both ends and pulled apart. Bears would have cut with their claws, besides, they usually disembowel the body before they go for appendages, and this torso is nearly untouched. No, whatever did this is a lot larger than a bear, and a lot stronger. And a lot smarter."

"Well, this is the shits, lets get back and wait until morning, and then we can do a proper investigation." Raven said from behind them.

"Not possible. By the time morning comes, the scavengers will have made off with just about everything. Making investigation impossible" Robin told her.

Blaise tossed the severed forearm away from him. "There isn't much to investigate, it's just an animal atta-"

"What? Brian? Hello? HEY!" Robin said as Blaise stared off towards a distant low, lone mountain that had appeared as the clouds had lifted in the night, leaving a silhouette in the night sky.

"WHAT?"

Blaise started backing away from the entire scene, his eyes never leaving the mountain. "W-w-w-w-w-we have t-to go n-n—now" he stammered as he backed away from the camp towards the ship.

"Why do we have to leave?" Robin said, not budging from his spot.

Blaise responded by drawing his longbow and nocking an arrow, he looked around frantically.

"I think he's finally lost it" Robin muttered to Raven.

"Things……..things live here, they should not exist, but they are here. They will kill you, just like they did to these men, here" Blaise said as he raised the bow to a far off crash.

"Brian……………what things?"

"Bad things, Numuntaille. They live here. We have to leave, now, right now."

A closer crash came from their right. Blaise raised the bow to the sound and drew the arrow to his chin. "Just take my word for it. We have to go"

" not until you explain what you're talking about, what is 'Numuntaille'?"

"By the time the words left my lips, we would be dead. Just follow me and GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as something large burst out of the bush, headed straight for the ship. Headed straight for Blaise.

A whistle sounded as the arrow was released and Blaise sprinted off into the night.

Whatever had burst out of the bush clutched its shoulder and ran straight to the ship. The ship was reduced to a few splinters of metal in a few seconds. Raven and Robin stood there in shock. It wasn't till thy saw the creature turn to them and they saw the ruby red eyes glowing that they knew they had to move.

Needless to say, they ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was crouched in a tree, clutching the rifle that was found at the site, it had a scope and a full magazine of ammunition. It was a powerful hunting rifle. He squinted through the scope. He saw his two friends running through the bush, and the Numuntaille running after them. The barrel rose up and began taking a bead on the large bulk of the huge creature. The barrel of the .306 finally came to a stop. Several seconds passed before the shot rang out.

_Hello. Very sorry about how long this took. I'm kind of in a funk at the moment, so forgive me. But I do promise that I will publish a chapter eight and nine_

_CLB_


End file.
